Miraculous Souls
by Sondow23
Summary: What if the miraculous' were tied to their first wielders and vice versa? How would the wielders change? The answer? Not much, but the future is what matters. How will their reborn knowledge and skills help them in their fight against Hawkmoth? That is what we will find out. More character tags will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 _The tale of the miracle stone holders has been told for centuries._

 _Millennia ago, the Miracle stones were created as a force for good, to be wielded by those chosen by the stones themselves. Eight stones, Eight wielders._

 _However, with light comes shadow. Eight beings of darkness began to strike at the holders. The battles raged for over a year before they were defeated, sealed away by the stone holders._

 _Their victory however, came with a cost. The seal required power to work, magical power, and so the eighth wielder gave up their Miracle Stone to act as the power holding the seal together. Shortly after the battle the eight holders mostly vanished. The other seven were only seen for small amounts of time after that day, as if to remind people that they were still there._

 _The stones always seemed to find new holders over the years, and yet, quite often they seemed to have no troubles with their abilities at all. Some people believe that the holders may be tied to the stones. The wielders souls following their stones, wherever they may be._

* * *

It was an ordinary morning for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she woke up and got ready for school, in fact, the whole day was normal, save for helping an old man cross the street. She dealt with Chloe and Sabrina during school, and she made a new friend!

It was weird how easily her and Alya seemed to click but she wasn't going to question it.

The days normality disappeared when she saw the eastern styled box on her desk. The box that she had never seen before yet _somehow recognized!_

As she moved to open the box, images started to filter through her mind.

 _A boy, blonde hair, green eyes, the destruction, Yin, to her creation, Yang._

 _Another male, black hair, their defender guarding them with his shell._

 _A woman, long brown hair, a sister, the peacock._

 _Two more females, blonde and black haired, blue and red eyes, the creator and the changer._

 _Yet another female, she feels different from the others, closer, brown hair with bands, the illusionist, the trickster._

 _The last one, the lost one, the blonde boy's mate, blue eyes, hair of a strange shade._

And when she opened the box, the memories all settled as a light shone and coalesced into a small being with familiar blue eyes. Before the small creature could react she was pulled into the closest approximation of a hug that could be accomplished with her small size. She took a moment to realise where she was before returning the hug.

"It's so good to see you again Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed as she let the small being out of the hug.

The kwami smiled at her eternal holder. "It's good to see you too! So, what is your name this time around?" Tikki asked, "And how long has it been since the last time?"

"My name is Marinette this time, and from what I can tell it has probably been about two lifetimes." Marinette responded to her kwami. After a few minutes of conversation between the two Marinette asked, "Why are the miraculous being distributed again?"

"From what the current guardian left us, someone is misusing Nooro's power."

At hearing this, Marinette's eyes darkened and anger seemed to seep out of every part of her body, enough anger to make Tikki actually back away from her holder.

After a moment Marinette forced herself to calm down, she looked at the newsfeed on Stoneheart before she reacted any further.

"Let's get going Tikki," she said, "We have someone to save, and a city to protect."

Tikki smiled as Marinette put the miraculous on, because even after all these centuries she was still the same person she had bonded with. A command and a magical burst later, and Ladybug was jumping out the window to head towards where Stoneheart was last seen.

* * *

Chat Noir was _not_ having a good day. The badness started when he failed at getting into the school, not that he regretted the decision to help the old man even if he now knew who he was, but he had failed in his attempt to get some amount of freedom from his overprotective, and somewhat dictatorial, father. His day had briefly brightened with the return of his memories, miraculous, and Plagg, but that faded rapidly when he realised what the issue was.

 _'Goddamn that bastard for using Nooroo like that!'_

Chat was abruptly snapped out of his seething by a red and black blur that fell from the sky.

Right on top of him.

Upon impact with the ground he realised exactly what had landed on him. "It's been a while since you've done anything like this Ladybug, should I be worried?"

His partner smacked him upside the head for the comment. "Shut up Cat," she said as she got off him, "Just because I remember _how_ to do these things doesn't mean my body is currently capable of _doing_ them."

Chat snickered at his friend before their attention was grabbed by a collapsing building. The two Miraculous holders quickly took off towards where the building was, hoping to catch up to Stoneheart.

* * *

Stoneheart had not been an easy fight, especially since their bodies weren't exactly accustomed to fighting. Marinette was just glad that she had been able to figure out what the wetsuit was useful for, even if she did have to ask Alya for help. Purifying the akuma wasn't hard at all though.

Marinette and Chat Noir, as he decided to call himself, had introduced themselves to each other and Marinette had been surprised to see the son of Gabriel Agreste as her partners latest reincarnation.

The young reincarnated woman sat at her desk keeping an eye on the news as she worked on her homework. She knew that the other holder would be doing something soon, the Miraculous' all had around the same amount of individual power. However, they powered each other, the more that were active, the more power they could each call on. If she were to make a guess, the other holder will most likely store power for a few days so that they could make some form of demand, possibly after another attack.

Her prediction was correct, several days later there was another attack. The akuma was capable of corrupting other people into copies of itself, though they didn't have nearly as much strength as the actual akuma. After the akuma had destroyed a large part of Paris, the holder used the akuma to show himself.

Hawkmoth, as he called himself, demanded the cat and ladybug miraculous' and threatened more akuma if they didn't comply. Ladybug quickly turned his statement around on the villain, angering him, and commanding his akuma to attack. The fight itself ended shortly after. Ladybug looked towards the remaining akuma butterflies as the man spoke again.

"It seems I will have to go with quality over quantity if I wish to defeat you, Ladybug." The villain looked out over the city as Ladybug pulled herself towards the butterflies, "I will continue to send my Akuma after the miraculous until I have them in my possession, do not think for even a _moment_ that you have seen the last of me, Paris!"

The image disappeared as Ladybug collected and purified the akuma. As she released the purified butterflies, she stood on the tower and spoke to the city herself, as Chat came and landed next to her.

"I do not know when, where, or how we will find Hawkmoth, but we will. His reign of terror will end, and we will bring him to justice." She told the city, "But until that day comes, we will protect this city!"

She grabbed the item formed by her lucky charm, a set of handcuffs, threw it into the air and cried "Miraculous Ladybug!" using her power to repair the damaged parts of the city. Several minutes later, no one noticed one Marinette Dupain-Cheng walking away from the Eiffel tower with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

 **I know that Ivan was Akumatised twice, but I believe that was only possible because his akuma was never purified, and this version of Marinette wouldn't have let the akuma get away.**

 **I will be accelerating certain events for this story, and skipping over others. Future Akuma battles will be in more detail, but I wanted to get past this part first. If anyone wants to make guesses as to the identity of the last holder be my guest, I want to see who you think the other holders are. I will say two things now, Alya is not the fox holder, and this story will _not_ be adrienette. I have nothing against the pairing, I just rarely see stories with those two in other pairings so I wanted to make one.**

 **Fun fact, I initially had the seal held together by a portion of Ladybugs power, who was initially going to be more powerful, but I changed it because it was a stupid idea. so the eighth miraculous was born. which conveniently gave me an even four pairings.**

 **Next chapter will reveal the other reincarnated holders, save one who is not in their class yet, and it will delve deeper into the functionality of their reincarnation.**

 **Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

On the day following the second Akuma attack, it was a quiet morning in Paris.

"Why didn't you wake me!"

Except in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Inside said bakery, Tikki watched with amusement on her face as her holder sprinted around her room trying to get ready for school quickly. "Why did you let me sleep late, Tikki?!"

The Kwami giggled at her holder, "I thought you would wake up at your alarm, it's not my fault you ignored it."

Marinette gave her multiple lifetime partner a dark look, which Tikki just shrugged off. The girl looked through her bag before she turned to Tikki, holding open her purse. Tikki took the hint and dove into her purse so that Marinette could get out of the house and get to school.

* * *

Marinette ran into class just as the bell rang, which was earlier than she expected to arrive. She looked around seeing that everyone had arrived before her. She looked around at her classmates as she walked to her seat. Adrien was just sitting down when she arrived, clearly Plagg was as helpful in waking up his holder as Tikki was.

She saw all of her classmates but she focused on a few in specific. The first ones she focused on were Rose and Juleka, she smiled at seeing her two old friends, still as close as they were centuries ago.

Not that they remembered of course.

Marinette sighed at this thought as she turned her eyes from the red eyed Butterfly and blonde Bee to the friend sitting beside her. Alya was the one of them who changed quite a bit over the years, while some things stayed the same, such as her love of knowledge, and desire to be acknowledged. Her way of attaining these things changed with every life.

Of couse, Marinette would never want her Peacock of a sister in all but blood, and sometimes even in that, to ever change.

She smiled as she looked at the DJ sitting next to Adrien. Nino was the one of them who had been reborn the least, one side effect of the miraculous were that you took on some traits of the animals the Kwami shared appearances with, and for the Turtle holders, that was the lifespan of said creature. He usually saw at least one of them reincarnated before he passed into the cycle himself.

She turned her thoughts inwards as she thought about that cycle, one of the first issues that they had come across was the issue of memories. After a while they had so many that their reincarnated personas were usualy crushed under the weight of them, and for a long time they didn't know how to cope with conflicting lives and names. Eventually they settled on simply using their current incarnations personality and name to deal settle the issue.

One of the other issues was the fact that none of the miraculous could be used to full power by anyone other than their original holders, and Tikki and Plagg refused to even _work_ with anyone other than their true holders. Which, thankfully, was rarely a problem since most issues could be settled with the miraculous at less than full strength.

The thought of the miraculous at full strength caused her eyes to drift to the last reincarnated holder in the room, since her fox wasn't even in Paris right now. Seeing Alix when they had their memories was always painful, because they knew she would never recover hers, and even if she ever did the only past incarnations they can remember are the ones where all their memories were restored to begin with, which means that she would have to deal with having another life in her head, and only one.

She looked down at Adrien who was giving Alix a look of sadness before he turned away. It always took him a liitle while to work up the strength of will to talk to her. No matter what gender they were. She remembered one life where everyone except her and Rose had changed genders, it had been quite funny to see the male Alix trying to flirt with female Adrien. Not that gender switches were uncommon in all their lives, quite frankly at this point they had probably been every combination of gender and nationality that exists.

As Ms. Bustier started to take attendance, Marinette turned away from the other holders and started to actually pay attention.

* * *

Adrien sighed as class was let out. The first few days after regaining his memories was always the hardest, because with those memories came the knowledge that the girl he loved, would never remember him. The others were always torn on that feeling with their loves, because even though they may not regain their memories in that life, that isn't necessarily a bad thing, it just means that more Miraculous aren't needed to cope with whatever trouble is at hand.

Adrien would probably be the same if Alix were capable of remembering, but she never will, and that hurts him whenever he think about it. Adrien was jolted out of his thoughts by his partner who tapped him on the shoulder before tilting her head towards the door as a silent invitation to talk.

His partner knew him so well.

He followed Marinette out to the school courtyard, where she sat him down on one of the benches. He knew what was coming, but he also knew he needed it. Marinette was always the one to knock some sense into him, sometimes literally.

"Look," Marinette started, "I get that seeing her hurts, it hurts all of us. Maybe not as much as for you, but it does hurt us all."

Adrien waits in silence as Marinette gathers her thoughts to continue. "I know that this won't help you feel better, but if she doesn't remember then that means that her sacrifice of her miraculous, her loss of reincarnation, wasn't in vain."

Adrien knew that, didn't mean he had to like it.

Marinette saw the sad look on his face again, which caused her to speak up. "Look Adrien, we all knew what the cost for sealing those eight away was, and we were _all_ willing to make that sacrifice, even though the two of us couldn't. She was just the most convincing." Marinettes face turned wistful, "She was also way too stubborn to take any other answer."

Her last comment brought a smile to Adriens face. She was right even though neither he nor Marinette could have used their miraculous out of the risk of driving things out of balance, they wouldn't have been able to anyways. His Falcon was far too stubborn, and far too willing to use violence, to have let anyone else sacrifice their miraculous, even if they hadn't known about the reincarnations at the time.

Seeing Adrien brighten up Marinette looked at the time and started to drag Adrien to class. As he got his feet under him and pulled his shirt from Marinettes grip, the two partners felt like everything would be okay.

Unknown to the two miraculous holders, thousands of miles away, in an empty plain in china, in an ancient seal cracks began to form.

* * *

 **Ominous sentence is ominous.**

 **Here is the second chapter of Mirculous souls! Now, I will be taking a small break from my main stories to write up some other stuff to post when my main stuff isn't ready, so I can post on a more regular basis.**

 **When I return, it will be with either one of my new backup writings, which will be an attempt at a fluffy romance fic or possibly Bandicoot potters, or with a new chap of Charaswap.**

 **Anyways, Read and Review! Let me know if I got something wrong, I will appreciate the input.**


End file.
